


Take Me Down(to paradise)

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack is a bitch, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Jack, Violence, Whore Jack, everyone fucks Jack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 扎进太阳穴的一根刺，是失去手柄的机械发条。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

我开始意识到自己遗漏了什么东西。

我看到主管的灰领带，今天一定是星期二。他路过我的办公桌前，像装了义肢的畸形土豆，他一眼不错地看我，但没吭气儿，我知道我没有把单子落在打印机边上。

大门口的保安给我开门。往《纽约客》里藏大麻的书摊摊主递上崭新报纸。一周以来我的星巴克不花分文。

一切的一切的一切都很正常。

我是杰克隐隐不安的大脑前额叶。

我打开灯，打开生锈的门，打开流褐色液体的水龙头。你以为吸进一口氧气，其实是积蓄上百万年的废气。把你的身体和心脏，从高空抛下，落进爬了螨虫的破床。一天开始又结束。

开始即结束。

我突然意识到我不是丢了东西，而是遗漏了细节。一些我独居时候从来不会在意的细节。

掉在床底的蕾丝胸罩，断了半截跟的高跟鞋，站街女的超短裙，还有一根没清洗的假阴茎。我的六套黑色上衣和黑色长裤，少了一套。鞋垫下的丧葬费多了125美金*。

我假装对此习以为常。我转过身，走出房间，关上门，被灰尘呛到，我咳得双耳嗡鸣，太空猴子的说话声成了收音机里的杂声。

我下楼。鸦雀无声。

我上楼。人声鼎沸。

仿佛电脑上一个无聊又白痴的网页游戏：猫头鹰走出树叶，下雨；猫头鹰走进树叶，雨停。

我是杰克临近爆发的脑神经。

我从床底搜出一整盒情趣内衣，还有两管未开封的润滑剂，特大号避孕套，铃铛串成的拉珠。抽屉里一沓机票底下，是三根磨了一半的口红。

倒带，倒带，暂停。

所有回到起点。

快进，快进，暂停。

我是乔揪紧的肺叶。

我记不起来任何细节。它们被我遗漏了。就像我一直忽视的偏头痛，它在特定的时间、特定的地点，把铁钉捶进脚骨，警告我留意下一步，别让自己痛死。

除此之外，一切照常。我没换掉带血的白衬衫和细领带，我仍然提着公文包，走下了楼梯。那些吵吵嚷嚷的太空猴子，停下阅读泰勒编写的圣经。

我被隔绝了，突如其来的寂静。

“你们有谁进我的房间吗？”我的口舌发干，我很快明白我抛出了一个愚蠢问题。

他们在看一条可怜的鲑鱼。

“没有，长官。没有人会去楼上。”其中一个太空猴子说，我记得，我记得他被天使脸狠狠揍了一顿，原因不得而知。

好，好，好，好。我边点头边往回走，等我的宾馆拖鞋挨着地板边沿，念悼词似的声音又响起了。我是飘荡在纸街别墅的一缕游魂，我等待安息。

我要回去面对凭空出现的玩意儿。好像我在房间里藏了个妓女。

这种情况我并不熟悉，却也非一概不知。我在一份乡间小报上读过：得了间歇失忆症的丈夫，在自家屋子里找到妓女会玩的那套物件，以为自己嫖了娼。担心受怕后得了心病，一病不起。邻居在他死前的一天，瞥见他的妻子和别人进了一屋，出来时大衣口袋里掉出一张票子。

人在大部分时间里思维都是迟钝的，除非是特殊事件上。股市低迷的时候，你平时要花两个晚上来思考如何自杀，给你家人留下抚恤金，写封信表示让他们还债的愧疚；股票跌停的时候，你不要花上一秒，你只需要一眨眼，就到了另一个世界。你的躯体留在冰冷冷、黏糊糊的沥青路上，脑浆溅进沥青油里，鲜血流进细小的缝隙。骨头碎裂，肢体扭曲，你的眼球大约也不会好好待在眼眶里，精心保护的鼻梁早就断裂。

拉回。

这些东西不会是玛拉的，她同意让我碰她的奶子，不意味着她是个妓女。

它们像不需要阳光和水分的植物，长在房间咯吱作响的木板上。我盯了它们一秒钟——我的脑子比原先好使多了——它算得上一件特殊事情。

我听说有的顾客喜欢口交。他要你趴在地毯上，握着屌在你嘴里射精，然后让你滚蛋。有的顾客喜欢足交，让你用脚掌摩擦没割过包皮的阴茎，然后低头盯着你刚涂的脚趾甲油，问你这东西对他的阴茎有没有害处。有的顾客喜欢肛交，你要等待水龙头出的水不是褐色，洗干净唯一的橡胶假阴茎，给自己的肠道做好准备。除此之外，你要留意他有没趁机摸你的阴蒂。这种人奇怪得很，他对女人的阴部爱不释手，肛交的理由不过是害怕妓女怀孕。非典型人道主义风范，过时的绅士气质。

顾客有各种各样莫名其妙的要求。你不能涂口红给他口交，不能叫得像个婊子，不能用手碰他的老二，不能同他说话；也或者是一定要戴两层避孕套，穿着高跟鞋，让他用记号笔在奶子上写cunt。

我把那套崭新的情趣内衣放回盒子里，然后开始思考究竟什么样的婊子会答应这些要求。然而换句话说，当你身无分文一无所有，老板丢给你一个纸箱子，后天就要付房租而你只有五美元，以及，你孤身一人。

我的视线从天花板向下，到了地板。

“你不会堕落到去当个妓女吧，傻瓜。”

我闭了闭眼睛，然后又睁开。我能清晰地感觉到泰勒喷出的烟，在我的后颈上啃食。我也想抽烟，我的肺像蠕虫一样蠢蠢欲动。

我不会，去你妈的。

“那这些是什么，你买给玛拉的小玩具？她不是三岁小孩了，亲爱的。她小学就被人操过——对不起，我是不是不该讲这个？”烟灰弹在我的衣领上，我希望泰勒把手从我的衬衣里拿出去。

人类是如何察觉镭的放射性？是他们发现工厂夜晚的幽灵，脱落的牙齿和溃烂的喉咙，还是泛荧光的枯骨。

那种永久残留在你骨髓的东西，只有死后才由他人发觉。

我是杰克碎裂的脊椎骨。

我握住泰勒的手，碰到上面已经粗糙的碱液之吻。我想掰开他的手指，让他别再掐我的乳头。

“我不是玛拉。”

我没有阴道给你操，没有奶子给你摸，我也不会叫得像个快死的混蛋，高潮之后摔下床铺，一根木刺插进我的后脑勺。

我也不是我。

机票上的名字不是我，外边那帮人不叫我的真名。

当你不受身份的束缚，你脱离身份证上那个愚蠢的名字，不再是父母的儿子，上司的下属，朋友的朋友，情人的情人；所有以传统家族为基底的关系网络分崩离析——你就自由了。

泰勒把一管润滑剂塞进我手里，我翻过来一瞧，封面上是个红通通的草莓，像一颗心脏。泰勒剃掉的头发长出来，蹭到我脸上，我意识到他在咬我的脖子。

他说，不知廉耻的小妓女，你忘记那125美金是怎么来的？

我不记得，我不记得怎么跪下，怎么抓住他的裤管，怎么把脸凑到鸡巴前，我也不记得它怎么捅我的喉咙，精液怎么射到我嘴上、眼皮上、头发上。

我的记忆在消失。

泰勒在我的奶头上揪了一把，我推不开他的手。

我说，如果你再把跟我屁点关系没有的事，往我身上套，我就掰断你的鸡巴。

泰勒在挪动我的屁股，我很努力地让自己别坐在他裤裆上，我没兴趣叫他操我，也没兴趣知道他现在是硬了还是没硬。

我不跟男的做爱。

泰勒发出难听的笑声，我头皮发麻。

“你想得倒美，小混蛋。你真该数数自己被几个人操过，用了几盒避孕套，几支润滑剂。”这下好了，泰勒的屌顶在我屁股上，下一刻就要插进我屁眼了。

错了，我不要跟你做爱。

泰勒的力气总比我大，他说我挥在他耳下的一拳，像个打男朋友的女高中生。我让他闭上臭嘴。

他允许我再打一次。但这毫无理由。

没跟他废话，我重重捣上他的右脸。我打算站起身来一个辉煌的反击，对于很久之前他打在我腹部的那一拳。

我是杰克翻涌的胆。

最后，最后。

泰勒骑在我身上，拽起我的头发，我现在真像个即将吊死的苦役犯。膝盖又红又痛，在干燥的床垫上摩擦，泰勒的阴茎插进我的屁眼。

我极不情愿在这种时候承认，泰勒的阴茎独一无二。即使你被很多人操过，或者吸过某某人的阴茎，你都记不准谁是谁的。短的粗的，长的细的，黑的白的，割没割包皮的。经验最丰富的妓女也记不准。

但泰勒的可以。

他往鸡巴上淋了足够的润滑剂，凉飕飕的液体滴到我的臀和大腿根。我哆嗦着，以为是泰勒的精液。因为泰勒不戴套，所以他也从不射在里边。

“你昨天给人操了吗？”

放你妈的屁，我一周没做过爱。

泰勒说，他两周前走的，那我第一周在做什么？

我被他颠得朝前扑，差点撞上栏杆，那东西摇摇晃晃，摇摇晃晃，在我眼里成了两根鸡巴。我说，我跟三个性癖古怪的男人玩性爱游戏，一个职场员工，一个社区社工，还有一个汽车维修员。你知道往阴道里灌啤酒，再射精也能怀孕吗？

泰勒的鸡巴几乎要捅进我的胃，腹部胀得发痛，我的肠子纠结一团，内脏被顶得七零八落。痛，痛，痛。他的指甲要掐烂我的屁股，鸡巴在里边搅来搅去。

我开始痉挛。

泰勒用力咬我的耳朵，手臂勒在我胸前，呼吸减缓。我爽得浑身疼痛，像高烧不退瘫倒在床上，我瘫软在泰勒的鸡巴上。它热得像炭火，不知道是它本身的热度，还是摩擦生热。如果起了火花，先报废的是他的老二，然后是我的臀，我们的四肢，我们的心脏，我们的大脑。

求求你啦，快停下。

我扣着他的肌肉，拼命往前爬，被他扯了回去，扯回他又硬又大的鸡巴上。我被彻底钉在那儿，那根本该扎进我脑子的铁钉，如今成了自慰棒。我的视野逐渐模糊，仿佛第一次嗑药，你眩晕得像到了天堂，感官却仍然存在。

“你真的很熟练，亲爱的。像条母狗撅着腚。”

“我认识个朋友，他可以给你整个女人的阴道，也许我们就不用这么麻烦。”

“这样你大可以跟顾客说，‘您是想干我的前面还是后面？’。”

我没搭理他。

最后，最后。

我知道他还是把精液射在我的大腿上。

“任谁都想射在你的腿上，你不考虑去跳钢管舞吗？”

*124美金:据说是最廉价的性交易价钱。


	2. Chapter 2

“森林可以满足人们对木材的需求，但似乎永远不能满足造纸公司对纸张的需求。”①

妓院的兴盛昭示地区的繁荣。

我们偏好某些过度包装的东西，用八寸圆盘装的五颗巧克力球，松松垮垮的薯片袋，1/2听健怡可乐，只有十张的花纹餐巾纸。就好比，你大可以登陆网站，填写自己的姓名、电话号码和家庭住址，以及特殊要求和需要时间，等待某个住底下出租屋的落魄女孩联系你。然而，你坚持要选择红灯区花费高昂的小房间，那些沿街而造的，由矩形玻璃窗和永远敞开的房门组成。

人类想要好的，更想要完美的。

一些声嘶力竭的虚荣心。

当你躲在公寓楼，等一个穿亮片短裙的女大学生上门。有时这是在对外宣称工作压垮了你，起码有六个月失去性生活；也有时这是在对外表明，你是个潜在的恋童癖危险分子。他们把你和登在犯罪小报上的高中化学老师划等号，给你的黑框眼镜和皱巴巴白衬衫贴标签。

你宁可去官方或者是非官方的妓院，在那里，你好歹有个体面称呼。不论你管自己叫什么，科尔曼，埃尔顿，马林，还是蒙克萨特。你身上都投射来自外界的眼光：嫖客。

我并不在暗示我是这么个人。

在很多很多很多时间里，我只是在想。我到底做了什么，我什么时候来这儿的，我怎么来的，我穿什么来的，谁跟我一起来的。

我怀疑我摄入过量酒精，所谓的喝断片儿，但医生总爱说前面那个。

这确实是一件很微妙的事。我躺在汽车旅馆的床上，从窗户往外看是三点半的天空，有三辆福特和一辆本田停在外头，摩托车尾灯在高速路面上划过一条光线。你听过机器人的脑袋是怎么转的吗，那种压抑的嗡嗡声，缓慢平滑，但深刻地感觉它马上要断掉了。我摆正自己的头，把变形的胸罩和紧绷绷的蕾丝袜扯掉，我蹬着脚下床时，踩到一根滑溜溜的硬质假阴茎，商家骗我是硅胶——我只想起这么件事，这根假阴茎是我亲手放进手推车里的。

我差点摔断骨头。

垃圾桶里睡着三只使用过的避孕套，一管开裂的润滑剂，揉皱的工作名片，喝空的五听科罗纳。我又开始想这件事，我到底怎么来的。塞在我内裤缝的美金，需要花三天才能褪色的马克笔痕迹，口红和皲裂嘴唇上的血迹混杂一团，卫生间门口一双光滑锃亮的黑色高跟鞋——我比划了一下足足有十厘米。还有一顶傻逼兮兮的假发，金色。你知道，贴在网络上、报纸上的女性受害者，大多是这个发色。

我试图否定被强奸这个糟糕的选项。

因为他们给了我钞票。

我是杰克突然收缩的心室。

“你只剩五个小时了，亲爱的。你是要继续睡，还是现在就退房。”泰勒躺在另外半边床上，那一块的床单还是平整的。

我让他别抽烟了，就这16平方米的小地方，你是要憋死自己，还是熏死我。

泰勒难得的识相，他可从不听我的话。

他耸了耸肩，一点儿也不遗憾地告诉我，我需要自己退房，另付17分钟的电话费和五听啤酒的钱。

他妈的。我弯腰把那根滚在地毯上的假阴茎捡起来，举到眼前，上面还带湿，不知道是谁的体液。

“我现在要花光身上所有钱了，该死的，真幸运。”我把那几张烂兮兮的纸揉成团，摔在泰勒身上。那混蛋只管瞪着我笑，用手指着我赤裸的身子。

“这没什么大不了。起码你喝了其中一听啤酒——不是我说，有一半在你肚子里，还有一半在你屁股里。他们给你留了足够的钱，让你能走着出去。不然你要在五个小时内找到下一个对你屁眼感兴趣的人。”

我扑过去把钱夺回来，然后把泰勒往床下赶。该死的婊子，他只会在我遭殃的时候袖手旁观。

“我要把东西弄干净。”我决定了。

操他妈的科罗纳，操他妈的。

我根本不能理解，他们用光了一整管润滑剂，为什么还需要从底下灌啤酒。

“也许只是因为很爽，能让两根大鸡巴捅进你的屁股。”

我是杰克发怵的脊背。

我说，这是真的还是假的。

泰勒只是大笑，像上辈子没笑过的强直性昏厥症患者。如果可以，我现在就要把他的脑袋按进瘪掉的易拉罐里，看看脑浆和鲜血能榨出多少，装满几罐科罗纳。

我拉下脸，泰勒才停止了。房间里又变得寂静，外面传来突兀的引擎发动声。

泰勒点了第二支烟，我没法阻拦他了，“我有骗过你吗？”

有。比如我压根儿没想到你操了玛拉这狗婊子。

“从技术上来说……”

停，停，停，停。我受不了他，我举起手叫他别说了。这话我听过一万遍，像个锉刀在我脑子里把脑沟都磨没了。我真希望泰勒能换个说辞，这样以便下次他请我吃饭时，我没必要犹豫地答应他。

他花着我的钱，我本该犹豫。

我现在才仔细瞧泰勒。他穿着那身花里胡哨的蓝底T恤，还是那件大红皮革外套。

我能就这样穿着出去吗？我把奶罩又挂回肩上，它看起来和我还挺搭的，但我发誓不是我买的。

“只要你不介意，就没人会介意。”

然后人们把你当作心理变态的异装癖同性恋。

我还剩四个小时二十五分钟，如果我没有即使出去，保不准哪个脾气火爆的女服务生敲烂门铃，然后用配备钥匙打开门，让我被所有人类的目光洗礼。

“由外向内，由你的皮肤深入内里，最后寄居在小得可怜的心脏。”

这并非净化作用的洗礼，而是一种强势蛮横的印染。他们把仇恨、恐惧、厌恶从你头顶淋下来，当你狼狈不堪地奔回巢穴，发现已经无法擦去。

某种类似的折磨是缓慢的，永远留有疤痕的膝盖，永远会被划伤的手指，永远将会扭伤的脚踝。漫长的心理拉锯战，你从来没有机会知道下一次疼痛在何时诞生，也不知道在哪一次性交中染上疾病。

它将持续到你死为止，等你被涂上惨白的粉，躺进惨白的棺材，埋在惨白的墓碑下，最终化为惨白的骨头。这之后的之后的之后，或许人们才会淡忘。那时你的灵魂已经在地狱消失。

我立即意识到泰勒没在骗我，因为他就是另一根阴茎。我认得出。

奇怪的很，我的思维总在否认泰勒评论我的一切，但肉体的记忆从不出错。

如果泰勒知道，我就知道。

就像我和他第一次呆在宾馆套房里，他朝我摊手，露出一副你看着办的表情。有时我嫉妒泰勒，那头金发和迷人的嘴角，把一切不可能变成他人生准则上的可能。对，还有他的肌肉，该死的肱二头肌。

我盯着他手背上的唇印，两指间的香烟。

我开始想起来了。

他是在中途加入的。但并没有那种，两根鸡巴一起操我的可怕事情发生。否则我不会坐在这儿说话。我的周围也许会围上警戒线，跳蛋，假阴茎，情趣内衣，口红，高跟鞋，避孕套，科罗纳，它们面前会摆一个黄色数字标。

我是杰克逐渐失去生命的脑细胞。

泰勒以往不干这类事，他没有让别人围观做爱的癖好。但昨晚他允许另外三个人，在他猛操我屁股的时候打飞机。科罗纳和泰勒的小把戏，让那三张脸从我脑海中销毁得一干二净。

他的手卡在我的后颈上，仿佛把我掐死一样，狠命按进枕头里，我被闷得喘不过气。像是给假阴茎装了发动机，泰勒的老二碾进我的屁股，直通通地插进根本不存在的子宫。他用手指勾胸罩带子，弹在我肩膀上；他拉开蕾丝袜，我能感觉到它们在大腿上支离破碎。

我压根儿受不住，他拿操女人的那股劲操我，好像我的直肠是又湿又紧的阴道。于是那个把老二硬塞进我嘴里，差几毫米就碰到我喉咙的男人——不是把精液射在我胸上的那个，我记得清清楚楚。

狗娘养的混蛋，他说往里面灌啤酒，干起来和阴道没两样。

我马上想起几个世纪前叫人起死回生的偏门邪道。据说往屁眼里熏烟，或者引进刺激性气体，能叫昏迷的人醒过来。人们管这个叫直肠烟熏法，还能治疗头痛和胃痉挛。

有一个念头花了两秒钟闪过：幸好他们没打算在我屁股里点烟。

我没法挣扎，因为泰勒的肱二头肌把我勒得死紧。那群人把我翻个面，拉开我的腿，又冰又刺的玩意儿流进来，还有一些滴在我的大腿根，弄得湿漉漉的。他们拿鸡巴胡乱戳我的肚子，臀，手臂。

泰勒总算从我后边抽出去，他轻巧地拍了我一巴掌，叫我趴好。于是另一根我不熟悉，从来都不认识的鸡巴送进来，在全是啤酒的肠道里搅了两下。我意识到我叫出声了。

总有人是乐意听到叫床的。不知道是谁又把老二竖到我跟前，撸着他水光发亮的性器，喷出来的液体溅到我的嘴唇上，咸的，苦的。我被扶到某根刚软下去又勃起的老二上，灌进来的啤酒哗啦啦淋在床单上，那东西顺着液体几乎要把我顶穿。

我看了眼床头的钟，勉强看清时间到了清晨五点。我回头看了眼泰勒，他有点半梦半醒。

然后呢？

泰勒说，你这没用的小姑娘，我们只能在你屁股里轮流射了遍。你晕过去啦。

得亏我是晕过去了。

“他们说你穿女袜真像站街的，然后拿走了你的名片。”

哦，所以某月某日我上班的时候，会接到他们打来的电话。我不是那个等待妓女上门的嫖客。

身份互换。

“你终于学会接受现状了。在体面人跟前隐藏你的小癖好没什么可害羞的。毕竟你是拿钱的，亲爱的。你野心很大，但并非不劳而获。”泰勒拍了拍床，叫我上去睡觉。我说，没多久了，我要先去付钱。

“别这样，你不期待下一单生意吗？”泰勒凑上来时，我妥协了，“你真有点像从Welcome to Lipstick②逃出来的年轻女孩。”

胡说八道，我甚至没去过美墨边境。

我爬上床，踢掉所有脏兮兮的东西，背对着泰勒躺下。

他靠上来。

①化用来自约翰·欧文《苹果酒屋的规则》的一句话：森林本可以满足人们对木材的需求，但似乎永远也不可能满足兰姆斯造纸公司对纸张的需求——尤其是如果他们根本不去植树造林的话。

②上个世纪初建于美国-墨西哥边境的“容忍区”，于上个世纪五十年代末落，是少数的官方界定“红灯区”。


End file.
